Mortal Kombat: Kold War
by MNSZ
Summary: Una historia en un universo alternativo basado en los trajes de Kold War de MKX. Sonya se infiltra en la U.R.R.S. en busca de un enemigo. A Story set in an alternative universe based on the MKX Kold War Costumes. Sonya infultrates in the U.S.S.R. to search for an enemy.


En un mundo donde la paranoia es el sentido común, donde las hermandades han sido rotas por las competencias, y donde el miedo es la motivación por el orden, siempre hay quienes se atreven a más. Tratados, espías, conspiraciones y secretos llevan a los gobiernos a tomar medidas desesperadas. En este mundo donde las guerras se manejan en escritorios y a través de la publicidad, hay quienes viven estos desafíos en carne propia.

 **Mortal Kombat: Kold War**

Kuntsevo, Rusia, U.R.S.S. 1953.

El paisaje es blanco. La nieve cubre toda la ladera del valle. El viento es fuerte, y el frio se siente. El sol está ocultándose en el temprano ocaso producido por las montañas que rodean el lugar. Lenta y dificultosamente una mujer camina plasmando cada una de sus huellas en el blanco camino. Entre su abrigo, y su pesado gorro con cobertura interior de lana, solo se entreveían unos fuertes ojos celestes, con una mirada dura y decidida.

En uno de los bolsos de su cinturón cargado de municiones, comienza a sonar un leve bip que rompe el silencio de esa pradera. Del bolso la mujer saca una radio que hace una luz roja, y enseguida comienza una conversación.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ – Dijo seria la mujer bajándose la bufanda, mostrando una banda elástica de menta en su nariz, que le ayuda a respirar en el profundo frio – _Estoy muy cerca del Dacha_ _(1)_ _, no es momento para que me interrumpas_.

 _Solo te recuerdo, estas representando a todo un país_ – Dijo una voz grave y tosca al otro lado del radio.

 _¿Para esto me molestas?_ – Respondió la mujer enojada.

 _Ten en cuenta eso. Los Estados Unidos de América cuentan contigo Sonya Blade._

Con un suspiro de cansancio, la mujer parte la antena de su radio, y la tira sobre la nieve. No se sentía de ánimos para andar escuchando discursos diplomáticos y nacionalistas. Ella simplemente enfocó su mirada en el rancho que tenia al frente, y continuó caminando.

Kuntsevo Dacha, tres pisos bajo tierra.

En un bunker falto de oxigeno, un par de hombres armados custodian una puerta. Detrás de ella, hay otros dos hombres. Uno de ellos tiembla, a pesar de los grandes abrigos de pieles, todavía siente el frio. Su tez oscura resalta en el lugar, y sus pelos con rastas se pronuncian bajo un sombrero. Por el contrario, el otro hombre no está tan abrigado, solo con un sobretodo ni siquiera abotonado. La luz enfoca al moreno hombre, sin embargo, lo que más resalta es la mirada de quien está al otro lado de la mesa. El hombre del sobretodo es fácilmente visible en la oscuridad, pues uno de sus ojos es rojo gracias a un gran implante que cubre casi la mitad de su cara, inhabilitándole una de sus orejas. Su otro ojo, de color marrón claro, apenas resalta en la barba tupida del hombre. El del abrigo de piel no puede quitar la mirada del pecho de su contraparte, pues tiene un implante con una luz roja que sobresalta.

 _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si las quieres_ – Comenzó a hablar el hombre de los implantes. – _Dile a tus jefes que las bombas nucleares se las pueden llevar a Cuba en cuanto termines tus trabajos aquí._

 _¡Pero si ya lo terminé!_ – Gritó exaltado y a la vez con miedo el moreno - _¡Sr. Kano!, le implanté el reactor nuclear en su pecho tal y como pidió el Sr. Stalin. Incluso se lo conecté a la cavidad del ojo que perdió usted._

 _Lamentablemente el Sr. Stalin no vivió para indicarle la segunda parte de su trabajo, la cual sin ella, no hay trato._

 _¿Cómo que no hay trato?, ¡No entiende Sr. Kano!, si informo en mi país que no conseguí las bombas nucleares, ¡matarán a toda mi familia!_

 _Bueno, si no cumple con la segunda parte, también lo mataremos a usted_ – Dijo con vos sobrada el hombre de los implantes – _capaz hasta le conviene. No viviría para ver morir a su familia._

 _Que… ¿Qué quieren que haga ahora?_ – Dijo resignado el ingeniero cubano.

 _Sígame._

Kano caminó hacia la puerta, seguido por el asustado moreno. Comenzaron a atravesar pasillos, bajar escaleras, hasta llegar una puerta grande, adornada en dorado con el logo soviético del Martillo y el Hoz. En ambos lados de la puerta hay guardias custodiando la entrada, que al ver llegar al hombre de los implantes, automáticamente proceden a abrir la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Dentro, se encuentra una habitación rodeada de mármol, iluminada con luz artificial, y muy espaciosa. En el centro, un altar del mismo mármol blanco que el resto del lugar se erecta en el centro elevando un sarcófago de vidrio con un cuerpo dentro. Ambos hombres se acercaron al altar y esta vez el ingeniero se adelantó, observando de cerca el cuerpo que yacía allí.

 _Este…_ \- Comenzó a decir el hombre muy dubitativo – _Este… es el cuerpo…. ¡Este es Joseph Stalin!_

 _Totalmente conservado_ – Dijo inmediatamente con voz sobrada Kano.

 _Para… ¿para qué me muestra esto?_

 _Porque él es tu trabajo. Como dije, su cuerpo y cada uno de sus tejidos están perfectamente conservado gracias a sus amigos Sr. Batista. ¿Recuerda? Aquellos que han trabajado en el proyecto Fire & Ice. Ahora lo único que necesitamos es alguien que…. Lo reviva. _

_¡¿Qué?!_ – Dijo asombrado el Sr. Batista – _No… no puedo. Una cosa es realizar implantes nucleares sobre una persona ya con pulso, pero… revivir a un muerto… imposible._

 _Usted lo hará posible, encontrará la forma._

De repente, una sirena se comenzó a escuchar, y una luz roja parpadeante alumbró el pasillo que daba a la habitación donde estaban. Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta se asoman para recibir indicaciones, y Kano, con un movimiento de cabeza, les indica que vayan.

Kuntsevo Dacha, Entrada.

Un guardia, haciendo su típico recorrido por los pasillos, siente un fuerte frio. Esto le llamó la atención y se acercó al pasillo que llevaba hacia la entrada del lugar. A medida que se acercaba, la nieve dentro del recinto le llamaba la atención. Su conclusión había sido correcta, la puerta estaba abierta.

Cuando se acercaba a la puerta para cerrarla, se encontró con uno de sus compañeros volando desde afuera e impactándole fuerte. Ambos cayeron al piso, y fue en ese momento cuando notó que su par estaba decapitado. Con asco, terror y sorpresa sacó rápido el cuerpo de encima, y se puso de pié, cargó su rifle, y temblando lo apuntó a la entrada. Entre la nieve blanca y roja una sombra se acercó, contrastando con la luz del ocaso detrás suyo. Al entrar en el lugar, la iluminación del techo mostró a una rubia con ojos claros: Sonya Blade había llegado.

Mientras el soldado quiso disparar su arma, la mujer apuntó su mano hacia él, y de un pequeño cañoncito en su muñeca salió un disparo que le explotó la mano izquierda al guardia, haciendo que deba soltar el arma. Su grito de terror se escucharon incluso fuera del lugar, y otro disparo de la mujer le atravesó el pecho al guardia, callando ya cualquier sonido.

Seguro otros guardias han de haber escuchado, porque en seguida una alarma comenzó a sonar, junto a una luz roja intermitente en el techo. La mujer siguió avanzando eliminando a cualquier guardia que se le cruzaba. Un simple tiro salido de los cañones en sus muñecas alcanzaba para acabar con cualquiera.

Kuntsevo Dacha, Tumba de Stalin.

El Ingeniero Batista está tirado en el piso, en una esquina con su cabeza entre sus rodillas, balbuceando rezos que no se llegaban a escuchar. En el centro, frente a la tumba de Joseph Stalin, Kano estaba de pié, mirando fijamente con su único ojo hacia la puerta del mausoleo. La llegada de la mujer se anunciaba de antemano. Los gritos de los soldados se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y los cuerpos volando por el pasillo fueron su carta de presentación.

En pocos segundos Sonya estaba en la puerta. Ella y Kano se miraron fijos, como si se conociesen muy bien. De repente, el cubano, al darse cuenta de la mujer en la puerta, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia ella.

 _Por favor, sálveme señora, este es un hombre terrible, no sabe las co…._

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un disparo de la propia rubia. La mitad de su cabeza salió volando, dejando solo el paladar fijo al cuello, y la lengua colgando hacia todos lados. La sangre impregnó las blancas paredes de mármol. Sonya se comenzó a acercar a Kano caminando lentamente, y el hombre de los implantes se quedaba quieto.

 _Sonya Blade._

 _Kano. Era de esperarse que fueses tú._

 _Claro que esperarías tener como objetivo a un hombre tan apuesto como yo_.

 _Qué fácil es hablar así estando al borde de la muerte_ – Dijo Sonya acercándose más a su rival.

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que maté a tu noviecito._

 _Y así y todo nunca creí volverlo a ver._ – En ese momento, Sonya y Kano estaban cabeza a cabeza en el altar, al lado del cuerpo de Stalin.

 _Vamos Sonya, hazlo por todos. U.R.S.S., U.S.A. es todo lo mismo. Solo somos el puntapié inicial de algo inevitable._

 _Entonces…. Por la madre patria_.

Con esas últimas palabras, Sonya abrazó a Kano, y ambos comenzaron a besarse. La Rubia sacó de la espalda del otro uno de sus cuchillos, y entre besos y murmullos de " _… por la tierra madre_ ", Sonya clavó el cuchillo en el reactor nuclear de Kano. Un haz de luz roja se dispersó por toda la habitación, seguido de una fuerte explosión que acabó con todo el recinto, desde ese tercer subsuelo, hasta la superficie. Nada había quedado.

A lo lejos, en la cima de la montaña, dos hombres miran la explosión.

 _Algo sucedió en el Dacha_ – Dijo el primero de estos, uno con una máscara amarilla que le cubre toda su cara.

 _¿Deberíamos ir a investigar Scorpion?_ – Respondió su compañero, con una voz ronca detrás de una máscara con tubos de la cual sale vapor de frio con cada suspiro que da y unas vestimentas azules.

 _No Tundra, El secretario Khrushchev ya nos asignó nuestra misión_.

 _Entonces la misión Fire & Ice comienza en este momento_ – Dijo el de Azul – _Partamos hacia América._

 **FIN**


End file.
